1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric nailing gun utilizing T-shaped nails. Specifically, a motor driven scooper gear and a cam operating on a pivoting lever cocks a dual spring driven hammer for driving in T-shaped nails from a bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describe various nailing guns. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,627 issued on Jan. 5, 1971, to Angel Moreno describes a pistol shaped electrically operated hammer and nail driver in which nails are fed from a horizontal side magazine and driven forward by a horizontally aligned hammer. The hammer is energized by a solenoid having reversely wound double coils including an axially reciprocal armature. A reversing switch in the path of the hammer supplies current to the double coils of the solenoid to cause reciprocation of the hammer. The electric hammer assembly is distinguishable by its reliance on a solenoid for reciprocation of the hammer and a hand gun casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,371 issued on Aug. 5, 1997, to Chang Feng-Mei Hou describes a longitudinally aligned magazine for a power nail gun positioned parallel to the handle and comprising a case for holding a bar of T-shaped nails and pushing forward with a follower plate connected to two compression springs. The magazine is distinguishable by its reliance on two compression springs and a follower plate instead of the simpler ribbon spring of the present invention. Moreover, the loading port is located on a side of the magazine due to the compression springs rather than the rear as in the present invention. There is no description of the inner structure of the power nail gun as to mechanical parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,093 issued on Mar. 29, 1966, to Hans F. Schaefer, Jr. et al. describes a pistol shaped impact tool with a tuned spring of a helical torsion type actuating a hammer reciprocally mounted to deliver blows to advance a driver stepwise by a conjugate, wobble type cam with a circular recessed track. A tubular member or housing detachable from the handle with its torsion spring houses a stop, a hammer with a driver end housing a knob of the torsion spring, a driver with a collar held by the arms of a guide, and a slidable nail package fed at the nosepiece of the tube. The tool is distinguishable for its dissimilar torsion spring cam and its slidable ecentrically aligned nail pack structure from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,973 issued on Mar. 5, 1996, to Yoshinori Ishizawa et al. describes a pneumatically operated single nail gun with a safety device for preventing accidental firings. The pneumatic actuating mechanism for driving only a single nail at a time and the safety device are dissimilar from the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 260,354 issued on Aug. 25, 1981, to Richard Proops et al. describes a nailer device having a nail casing angled from the longitudinal axis of the nailer body and inclined from beyond the handle to the nailing end of the nailer body. The housing is thus distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,975 issued on Jul. 14, 1987, to Herbert E. Leistner describes a nailing strip for use in a power-operating nailing hammer and having a plurality of nails arranged to incline and their shanks fastened by a pair of parallel junction wires which are each covered by a sheath. The present invention neither aligns the T-nails in such an inclined position nor require wires and sheaths to form a bar of nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,089 issued on Sep. 5, 1989, to Thomas A. McCardle et al. describes a flagless nail driving pneumatic tool utilizing a coil of collated nails joined by two parallel wires welded to the nail shanks. The collated wires eliminate the formation of loose pieces of collating wires and the trapping of the wires under the heads of driven nails to form flags. The nail driving tool is distinguishable for its pneumatic drive mechanism and the wire collated nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,110 issued on Jun. 15, 1993, to Kenji Mukoyama describes a mechanism for adjusting the driving depth of fasteners in a pneumatic driving tool including a driver guide. The mechanism includes a cam device with a circumferential series of inclined saw tooth-like recesses in a lower cam member cooperating with a smaller cylindrical upper cam member with a bottom protrusion interfitting between the recesses of the lower cam member's saw teeth. The distinctive cam structures and their functions are dissimilar to the single cam of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,614 issued on Oct. 15, 1996, to Peter Yang describes a nail adjusting mechanism for pneumatic nail guns. The mechanism includes a firing control strip which releases the firing pin. The firing control strip has two lugs with a toothed adjusting wheel between them. A safety bar with a threaded rod is inserted through the lugs and the adjusting wheel. Rotation of the wheel displaces the threaded rod and moves the safety bar. The nail depth adjusting mechanism is distinguishable from the present invention because there is no need for such a mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,621 issued on Sep. 3, 1996, to Glenn E. Vallee describes a pneumatic powered nail driving tool with an improved trigger assembly with a control structure which is manually movable between a sequential operating mode position and a contact mode position. The control structure and a workpiece contact responsive assembly cooperate to define an actuation prevention structure arranged to prevent more than one cycle of tool operation from occurring during the sequential operating mode when only a single cycle of tool operation is intended. The tool is distinguishable by its pneumatic drive means and the dissimilar trigger assembly.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a dependable electric nailing gun utilizing a unique hammer, scooper plate and cam assembly to drive T-shaped nails is desired.